narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi Sarutobi
Kimi Sarutobi (キミ猿飛, Sarutobi Kimi) is a Kunoichi of Inazumagakure and a personal animal rescuer in the land. A very dedicated woman that serves only her own ambition to protect and study the most exotic creatures on the planet, her work led her to many places untouched by humanity even discover new species. Her dream is to tame and raise as many of the planets most rarest animals on earth. Background Kimi Sarutobi was born October 8 in Konohagakure during the that lasted two days and two nights, Kimi's parents planned on sailing to a foreign continent but they fell victim to the genjutsu Infinite Tsukuyomi, they were freed upon the third day along with the entire world at large. When Kimi was six years old, her mother took them to a vacation at a kingdom across the sea with several Sarutobi guards to protect the other young children, the rough journey was worth the trip as they arrived many of the 's population welcomed her family to the luxurious paradise, Kimi played, eaten so much but still had enough room for more, the day was just perfect but some things were deceiving to the trained eye. The small group of Sarutobi's found a inn near the ocean where a wife, husband and four grown teens opened up for them as guest, the guards cautiously took this and allowed the kids to pick a room, the kids ran around laughing while walking indoors but Kimi couldn't help but notice one of the couples sons ogled her and the few kids that was with her, this made her uneasy so she asked one of the guard to stay in the room with her but much to her hoping the guard denied her request leaving her to sleep among the other's, the whole night felt long and restless for Kimi since she saw that man stare, thinking about it made her even more paranoid till she heard loud talking and yelling outside. Kimi felt terrified so she snuck out her room and went to her mother's but when she got there her mother wasn't there, no one except a single man waiting in the dark and it was the husband bleeding out from his wound with a Sarutobi laying dead by his feet, beyond scared the girl ran back to her room and found the other children being taken and drugged by two of the four teens but when the third teenager see Kimi they went to grab her but two of the guard attacked them despite their injury's giving her enough time to escape leaving her kin to die or be captured. Kimi ran for hours around the kingdom till Dawn, she slept in the ships cabin hoping she could go home but no one can to ship, not a soul in sight. Starving and defenseless Kimi snuck out the ship and manage to steal several fruit bowls to keep herself alive for two days till it was time to go home, Kimi had to self taught herself how to survive and to adapt although her skills weren't as close to actual survival skills but she managed to stay stealthy as possible to avoid unwanted attention but somehow she encountered her mother wounded near stables mumbling to herself, Kimi rush over to her mom hugging her tightly telling the sweet girl everything will be alright that no one will ever harm them again, the two eventually returned to the ship but while sailing a storm caught up with them breaking the ship to sunder as a result tossed the mother and daughter into the angry sea. Kimi stayed afloat long enough to see the ship sink before drowning and pass out from lack of air and waves crashing ontop of her, she was saved by a group of dolphins that swam her body to shore where a group of mercenaries sat at the crack of dawn feeding and enjoying the flesh of a woman till one of them saw a girl wash up on the sandy beach of Land of Owls, the head mercenary took the girl leaving the beach with his comrades as Kimi's new life began. Personality Kimi Sarutobi, a girl who desired the answer to everything, secrets, untouched civilization's even herself remained a mystery since she woke up with amnesia. Before she lost her memory Kimi was a cheerful child that mostly enjoyed attracting people to her, leaving barely a animal or human alone without smothering them in affection and acknowledgement even being oblivious to the danger around her despite her friends warning the poor girl. Kimi is enthusiastic for any activity that involves physical exercise or creativity even if the task is hard she tries her best even being modest with her efforts at accomplishing things. Kimi became a different person after she lost everything including her memories, her personality traits took a twisting turn. Living with mercenaries for years made the poor young kunoichi a tainted woman, an obnoxious and do whatever she wants person that enjoys the thrill of dangerous and risky jobs even is a terrible addict to gambling and alcohol, she's vulgar mouth that don't seem to care for who she offend or anger at all except her adoptive father whom she values as her only closest relative despite them not blood related, she is a absolute spoil woman that desired to be showered by her father's acknowledgement at her accomplishment even enjoying a sick twisted relationship with one another that is mixed into blood, violence and intimacy. When Kimi met Murasaki Uchiha; Konoha's Rinnegan Princess for the first time she was rude and careless for the other woman, her attitude would often stay aggressive towards the Uchiha for days since she barely knew Murasaki but over time Kimi warmed up towards the Uchiha. Kimi would become very happy and jittery when Murasaki comes around, so eager to take her friend onto the next adventure that she would become a hyperactive mess of a woman. Appearance Kimi is a dark-skinned young woman with grey eyes. In Inazumagakure she wears grey shirt and baggy grey pants with green diangle like designs and green slippers but occasionally wears Shinobi sandals. She wore her brown hair in a bun with one bang that falls on her right side of her face. When she's out pirating and being a mercenary she wears a grey pointelle stitch sweater with intricate eyelet lacy sleeves that also has it on the upper chest which shows her barely contained bust and her body muscle barely visible along with a long white cloak and hood, black pants, wrappings and kunai holster and a knee high shinobi sandals. Kimi changed her hair style after few years of training, now her dyed black hair is in a feed-in braid that's dyed green with gold bands to hold the braids in place. Abilities Kimi Sarutobi, born with no talents since she started in the academy now trained by mercenaries, who is trained in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. Kimi was highly regarded as a strong kunoichi that is capable of killing Jōmyaku Clan's dictator monarch, her abilities to use stealth and speed over power and strength has made Kimi more suitable for assassination and sneak attacks. Chakra Reserves and Prowess As a member of the Sarutobi, Kimi has a normally strong chakra and endurance and speed, her talents proved to be unorthodox unlike her fellow kin that utilize the other skill set. Possess strong chakra control she can utilize her ability to perform complex seals and dead on accuracy with kunai and chakra blades she keep on her person, using her speed to wear out her enemies and partner(s) in either training or combat, having decent skill in taijutsu she could easily match very few like her and hold her own against stronger for yet lack in physical strength she rely on speed and blade to do the job. In part two, Kimi Sarutobi increased her physical strength to easily lift a two hundred pound man and throw him overboard by manipulating his weight, can easily wield a Ōdachi controlling the weight and trajectory of her swing or use her weapons as a extension of her body to perform complicated techniques, her friendly rivalry with Murasaki Uchiha has grown strong since they first met with each other matching or sometimes outmatching one another in mostly Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Kimi has a strong favorite in and making her quite proficiency with her elemental Ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Intelligence New Era Stats Category:Inazumagakure Resident Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Veterinarian Shinobi